


Green as Grass

by Ecila_Flameshe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Constangreen, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, No Spoilers, Softness, because they deserve it, silliness, so I decided to write shameless fluff, there's too much angst for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe
Summary: A slice of Constangreen fluff.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Green as Grass

**Author's Note:**

> grass is nice.

"Hey, sunshine."

Gary looked up. It was so nice to see John smile. Really smile. He rarely did, besides the usual smirk.

"I think you may have forgotten I was bringing the blanket."

Gary's eyes ballooned. "Oh no!" He struggled upward. "Did I stain my shirt?" Then John was down on the ground next to him, chuckling and gently pushing him back down.

"You're green as grass, luv."

"Ohhh."

"Come now, squire, I'll cheer you up."

John planted a kiss on his lips. A pleasant heat dusted Gary's face when he pulled away. Gary's eyes glinted.

He flipped John over and kissed him.

John began to laugh, clear and bright. Gary's heart buzzed. Then his eyebrows rose in alarm.

"Oh no! Your shirt-" John reclaimed Gary's mouth.

Gary broke apart, laughing. "Conny!" he chided, teasingly, before trying to bury his laughter in John's chest. John chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in conflict over how to spell this, Conny or Connie? (I know Adam Tsekhman spelled it Conny but... I like both XP)
> 
> This is kinda based on the picnic photo, in the regard that my mind was directed towards a park, a blanket, and pure fluffy bliss. Kinda got it in my head that it would be a regular occasion for their dates ;)
> 
> Also, this is my debut fic on AO3! *bites lip nervously* Any comments, reviews, feedback, or existential ramblings would be appreciated! (Well, not so much the last bit, but it sure would be interesting...)


End file.
